What if?
by emiko150
Summary: What if the girls weren't able to defeat the boys the first time? What if they really were eliminated in that hole? What if Townsville's last hope for peace was gone, but then returned, ten years later… -Temporary Hiatus-


What if the girls weren't able to defeat the boys the first time? What if they really were eliminated in that hole? What if Townsville's last hope for peace was gone, but then returned, ten years later…

What if?  
Chapter 1

"Heh! Those girls were weak!" Brick exclaimed, closing his eyes and crossing his legs as he sat back in the mayor's chair.

"Yeah! Taking over this city will be fun!" Butch joined in, twitching as he kicked the Mayor, Mojo, and Ms. Bellum.

"The girls will stop you!" Ms. Bellum shouted at the three boys, who were messing up the Mayor's office.

All three boys looked over. "Oh? And what are _three dead little girls_ going to do?" Brick asked Ms. Bellum as he smirked deviously.

"Yeah, what are _they_ going to do?" Boomer asked stupidly. Brick looked over at Boomer and smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"For being stupid." Brick answered.

"My sons, why have you tied me up with them?" Mojo asked, very confused.

"Because, monkey," Brick kicked him. "We're gonna do things our way, the Rowdyruff way, and seeing as you ain't a Rowdyruff Boy, you might mess everything up, doofus." Brick explained cruelly with a wry grin on his face.

Mojo clenched his teeth. "So, what do you intend to do with us?" Mojo growled out, glaring at this three sons.

"Well, _monkey_, you're going to be our little _pet_." Brick pointed at Mojo.

"And, you, moustache man, are going to be our slave." Butch added.

"And, you, old lady, are… are…" Boomer paused. "What about her boss, what are we goin' to make her?"

Brick paused to think then grinned when the idea came to him. "You will be our pet's slave." Brick stated, grinning.

Ms. Bellum blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, now go take care of whatever!" Brick ordered and started to untie them, then stopped. "Oh, and if I sense any disloyalty from _any_ of you, I will not hesitate to kill you." Brick glared at the three then grinned at their expressions full of fear and proceeded untying them. "Dismissed."

Brick turned to his brothers. "All right, boys, whaddya wanna do first?"

Butch twitched, "Let's go destroy stuff!"

"Yeah!" Boomer agreed.

"Nah, let's do something else." Brick disagreed.

Butch pouted slightly then looked out the window. He saw Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. "Let's go scare little kids!" Butch suggested.

Brick grinned. "Good, something new to do! Let's go!" Brick ordered and rushed out to the window to terrorize poor innocent little children.

_Oh! What has Townsville fallen to! Oh, Girls! Please return! This town can't handle itself without you!_

* * *

The Professor trudged home, his face blank as he opened the door and closed it. He didn't dare go into his lab again. He couldn't do it. He just leaned against the door and dropped down. Falling on his stomach with his face still blank, he thought of the girls. His creations. His life. His _daughters_. Blossom. Bubbles. Buttercup. What would he do now that he was without them?

He couldn't live on, not alone, he needed someone to try and fill the void, the very _large_ void in his heart. The void he wasn't sure that he could fill. That's when he got a knock on the door.

He got up from his feeble position that he had moved into and opened the door to find Ms. Keane. "Mr. Utonium." Ms. Keane whispered. She looked just as terrible as him. She looked like she had just lost her daughters too, though she didn't, but she might as well have. Tears came down her pink cheeks and squeezed the Professor in a hug, seeking comfort.

"Rachel…" the Professor whispered, then he quickly burst into tears, returning the hug, also feeling hurt that his girls were gone. **(A/N – I have no idea what Ms. Keane's first name is)**

_One Year later…_

Townsville is still without a hero, only run by villains, evil, and the Rowdyruff Boys, no words can describe their evil, they're _despicable_. Those rotten little boys. Those horrible children. Rotten to the core.

Townsville was no longer the safe town it once was, it was a _dump_. It smelled of trash everywhere, others had moved on to Cityville unable to take the vile stench and other problems of the town. There were no more businesses, there was no school, there was _nothing_, yet the boys didn't care at all, causing even more trouble. Pretty soon, there wouldn't be much more to steal.

However, there was hope. However small, there was. There was a small sanctuary for those who seek help, for those who are dwindling on their last strand of hope. That place is the Utonium household, the only house that wasn't really abandoned. Many lived in the house, at least 30 people. John Utonium had enlarged his house to fit the ones loyal to Townsville, the ones who still had hope, with his wife, Rachel and his 2 month old son, Ken.

Though he knew the only way to get out of this mess was to bring a hero to the world, he just couldn't do it, especially after what happened with the girls a year ago. All that he and the others could do was wait for a hero. Wait for a shining light of justice. Just… wait.

"John, what are we going to do?" Rachel** (Ms. Keane)** had asked him one day while he was looking at the city in its turmoil through the window.

_What _are_ we going to do…_ Mr. Utonium asked himself too.

_5 years later…_

Ken had grown up to be 5 years old, the same age as the girls 6 years ago. He had inherited his mother's blue eyes, his father's black hair, and of course a love for science, so he was often dressed up in a lab coat by his father, despite his mother's protests.

The Rowdyruff Boys had aged too, now 11 years old and getting close to puberty, not bothering to go to a learning facility of any kind, though Brick had snuck off to the library every so often. Overall, though, they, hadn't changed at all, still a bunch of little immature boys looking for trouble.

"Daddy, why am I not allowed outside?" Ken asked, looking at the Professor with an innocent and naïve look.

The Professor looked away. "Ken, out there is a bad place, this is the only safe place here, so please, promise me that you'll stay inside and never leave unless I say to. Okay?" he asked, his eyes pleading as he grabbed Ken's shoulders.

"Yes, I understand father." Ken answered.

The Professor flashed a smile. "Now run along, it's time for vegetable picking in the basement garden." he smiled as Ken scurried off, down to a door near the staircase.

"John."

He turned around and came face to face with his wife.

"We have to tell him eventually, you know." she stated.

"I know… but, just not now, not when he's so young. There's so many things I need to teach him first."

"You're right, but, promise me, that we'll tell him one day."

"When he's old enough." he assured her.

_4 years later…_

"Father, may I go outside?" Ken asked, with hope in his eyes.

The Professor looked down at his son, now nine years old. "No, Ken, you know the rules."

Ken pouted, but walked away nevertheless. He walked about the large house that had 2 stories from the ground level, but it also had 3 more levels below. He walked about and stumbled across the front door. He looked around, there was no one here. He smiled a little and opened the door a crack and stepped fully outside. He had been so careful with closing the door quietly that he didn't even notice the horrible sight before him.

It. was. horrible. There were telephone poles and street lights all on the ground or bent in a strange way, there was graffiti _everywhere_ and he saw that there were a lot of bad looking people walking about. There were abandoned houses everywhere. He had no idea there were houses out here besides his own. He was told that everyone in the house was family. He looked around some more and walked one step away from the door.

Suddenly a whole bunch of people turned to look at him as if he just appeared out of nowhere. The one thing that all the bad people had in common, he noticed, was that they were all green, a sickly green.

"Oh? It looks like there's a new guy in town, eh, fellas?" the one with sunglasses asked, grinning.

"Yesssss. It appearsssss sssssso, Accccce." the one with a forked tongue joined in.

"Well, why don't we give him the welcoming gift?" Ace suggested, reaching toward Ken with a knife.

Ken's body turned stiff. He couldn't move, who were these people, and what were they going to do. Ace pulled back and Ken flinched, closing his eyes tightly. All he heard was a grunt and there were arms that picked him up by his waist, like he was tucked under his rescuer's arm.

He opened his eyes and saw Professor Utonium pointing a ray gun at the green gang that had attacked him. "This never happened. Got it?" he said in a stern voice.

They looked at him with a dazed look. "This never happened. We get it." They all said together with a weird voice. The Professor nodded and put away his ray gun and walked off with Ken. "Back to where you were before, now." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." and with that the gang scattered off to what they were doing previously.

Ken walked back in with just as dazed a look as the Gangrene Gang had earlier. "Dad, what was—"

"What did I tell you about going outside?" the Professor asked with a parental tone.

Ken flinched at the sternness of his father's voice. "Well, I was just… I was just curious. Didn't you say that the greatest creations are from curiosi—"

"Ken, do you realize that you could've been killed out there?" the Professor asked, now a little more of a sad and hurt tone, as if he were remembering a painful memory.

"Well, I—I'm sorry, Dad, I just… wanted to know what was so dangerous about outside."

The Professor let out a sigh. "It's high time I tell you what happened to this town."

Ken got a curious glint in his eye as he sat down with his father on the couch.

Professor Utonium ran a hand through his black hair. "Well, let's start with the beginning. As you know, I'm a scientist. I had a pet monkey name Jojo ten years ago. One day, when I was trying to create the perfect little girls, Jojo had pushed me and caused me to add a dangerous ingredient. Chemical X."

"Chemical… X?" Ken asked with curiosity still.

"Yes, well you see, I got the perfect little girls, but, to my surprise they some how obtained what you would call 'super powers'."

Ken's eyes widened. "Really? Like Major Glory and Super Man and—"

The Professor laughed. "Yes, yes, just like the other super-powered people in the world. They had all these amazing powers, they could fly, they could run at light speed, they had super strength, you name it. Their names were: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, the Powerpuff Girls."

Ken nodded, urging the Professor to continue, very fascinated by the story.

"Well, Townsville is known for its kind and caring people right, well there were also the criminals who often robbed banks, plotted to take over the world, and other evil things, and it was the girls' job to stop all crime in Townsville."

Ken looked as though he had found the cure to the common cold as he listened to the stories of justice that the girls had done.

"Well, one day, these boys called The Rowdyruff Boys had challenged the girls, and since they were boys, they were physically stronger, so the girls were beaten, to the point that they were killed."

Ken's eyes widened with horror. "You mean…"

"Yes, The Rowdyruff Boys rose to power and took over the whole town, leaving us in hiding in our own house.

"Then why don't we do something!?" Ken suggested, standing up from the couch with determination in his eyes.

"What? Ken, what can we do, this is a job for a hero."

"Then let's create heroes, just like you created Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup!" Ken exclaimed. Ken paused. "Let's recreate the Powerpuff Girls."

"Ken, no! Even if we recreated them, they would be no match, especially since the boys are older now!"

"Then we can always make them older too, right! C'mon, I'm not asking you to do this as your son, I'm asking you to do this as a fellow scientist." Ken looked at him with pleading eyes. "This town is in desperate need of a hero."

The Professor closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "You're right, we can't always just wait for a hero. Come, Ken!" The Professor exclaimed, taking off toward a wall.

"Dad? Where are you going?" Ken asked as Professor Utonium just kept walking toward a wall.

The Professor smirked slightly and removed a part of the wall that looked perfectly normal and keyed in a code. The wall rose up and it revealed a lab that was even better than Dexter's. "My old laboratory."

Ken's mouth dropped open.

* * *

Um… end for chapter? Whoo, that was a fun story to right. I feel kind weird posting so many incomplete stories, but I always thought that the best way to get over writer's block for other stories is to write a new one. Haha, I'm a bad author. Oh, well. Oh, yeah, I'm not sure if I'll make it a ppgxrrb story... well, whatever you guys want lol

Before you push back or close,

REVIEW!


End file.
